Cinderella (disambiguation)
"Cinderella" is a fairy tale. Cinderella may also refer to: Characters *Cinderella (Disney character), the character from the Disney franchise *Cinderella (Shrek), a character in the Shrek film series Films *''Cinderella'' (1899 film) (Cendrillon), a French film directed by Georges Méliès *''Cinderella'' (1914 film), a silent film starring Mary Pickford *''Cinderella'' (1916 film), a German silent film directed by Urban Gad *''Cinderella'' (1922 film), a Disney animated short *''Cinderella'' (1930 film), an animated Felix the Cat film *''Cinderella'' (1947 film), a Soviet musical film *''Cinderella'' (1950 film), an animated film by Walt Disney Pictures ** Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, a 2002 direct-to-video sequel to the original Disney film ** Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, a 2007 direct-to-video sequel to the original Disney film *''Cinderella'' (1955 film), a West German family film directed by Fritz Genschow *''Cinderella'' (musical), a musical written for television by Rodgers and Hammerstein in 1957 later adapted for various stage productions *''Cinderella'' (1957 TV film), the original TV film of the Rodgers and Hammerstein musical, starring Julie Andrews *''Cinderella'' (1965 TV film), a TV film remake of Rodgers and Hammerstein's musical, starring Lesley Ann Warren *''Cinderella'' (1977 film), an American erotic musical comedy *''Cinderella'' (1979 film) (Zolushka), a Soviet animated musical film *''Cinderella'' (1994 film), a direct-to-video animated film *''Cinderella'' (1997 film), a second TV film remake of Rodgers and Hammerstein's musical *''Cinderella'' (2000 film), starring Kathleen Turner *''Cinderella'' (2002 film), a Russian-Ukrainian musical *''Cinderella'' (2006 film), a South Korean horror film *''Cinderella'' (2012 film), a Russian romantic comedy *''Cinderella'' (2015 Disney film), a Walt Disney Pictures live-action film *''Cinderella'' (2015 Indian film), a Marathi-language film *''Cinderella'' (2017 film) (Raatchasan), a Tamil-language film *''Cinderella'' (2019 film), an upcoming Indian Tamil film Television *''Cinderella'' (Apakah Cinta Hanyalah Mimpi?) ("Is Love Just a Dream?"), a 2007 Indonesian soap opera *[[Cinderella (The Cleaner)|"Cinderella" (The Cleaner)]], a 2009 episode *[[Cinderella (Faerie Tale Theatre)|"Cinderella" (Faerie Tale Theatre)]], a 1985 episode *[[Cinderella (Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child)|"Cinderella" (Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child)]], a 1995 episode *[[Cinderella (Jake & Blake)|"Cinderella" (Jake & Blake)]], a 2010 episode *[[Cinderella (Oh Baby)|"Cinderella" (Oh Baby)]], a 2000 episode *[[Cinderella (The Paper Chase)|"Cinderella" (The Paper Chase)]], a 1983 episode *[[Cinderella (The Riches)|"Cinderella" (The Riches)]], a 2007 episode Ballet *''Cinderella'' (Fitinhof-Schell), a Russian ballet (premiered in 1893) *''Aschenbrödel'' (Cinderella), a ballet composed by Johann Strauss II (premiered in 1901) *''Cinderella'' (Prokofiev), a ballet composed by Sergei Prokofiev (premiered in 1945) *''Cinderella'' (Ashton) (1948), a comic ballet by Frederick Ashton, using Prokofiev's music Opera *''Cendrillon'' (Isouard), 1810 opera by Nicolas Isouard *''La Cenerentola, 1817 opera by Gioachino Rossini *Cendrillon, 1899 opera by Jules Massenet *[[Cendrillon (Viardot)|''Cendrillon (Viardot)]], 1904 chamber opera by Pauline Viardot *''La Cenicienta, 1966 children's opera by Jorge Peña Hen *[[Cinderella (Deutscher)|''Cinderella (Deutscher)]], 2015 opera by Alma Deutscher Popular music *Cinderella Sanyu (born 1985), Ugandan musician also known as Cindy *Cinderella (band), an American glam metal band *Cinderella (Filipino band), a 1970s Manila Sound pop group *''Cinderella'' (Sajjad Ali album), 2003 Songs *''Cinderella'' (CNBLUE song), 2015 *"Cinderella" (Diana Vickers song), 2013 *''Cinderella'' (i5 song), also covered by Play, The Cheetah Girls, and Tata Young *"Cinderella" (Krista Siegfrids song), 2014 *"Cinderella" (Lionel Richie song), 2000 *"Cinderella" (Mac Miller song), 2016 *''Cinderella'' (Shakaya song), 2002 *''Cinderella'' (Steven Curtis Chapman song), 2007 *''Cinderella'' (Sweetbox song), 2001 *''Cinderella'' (Vince Gill song), 1987 *"Cinderella" (Main Title), from the Disney ''Cinderella'' (1950 film), performed by The Jud Conlon Chorus and Marni Nixon, soundtrack released 1997 *"Cinderella", by Alexandra Joner *"Cinderella", by Britney Spears from Britney *"Cinderella", by Brotherhood of Man from B for Brotherhood *"Cinderella", a Chris Brown remix of the Rihanna song "Umbrella" *"Cinderella", by Diana Vickers from Music to Make Boys Cry *"Cinderella", by Firefall *"Cinderella", by Paul Anka *"Cinderella", by The Sonics from Boom Other uses *''Cinderella'' (franchise), a Disney franchise based on the 1950 film *Cinderella, 1966 pantomime, featuring Cliff Richard and The Shadows *''Cinderella'' (2013 Broadway production), an adaptation of the Rodgers and Hammerstein musical **''Cinderella'' (2013 cast album) *''Cinderella'' (fly), a genus of insects *Cinderella (software), an interactive geometry software *Cinderella (sports), a team or player who advances much further in a tournament than expected *Cinderella, West Virginia, an unincorporated community and coal town *''Cinderella, or the Little Glass Slipper, a book illustrated by Marcia Brown *Cinderella book, an Introduction to Automata Theory, Languages, and Computation *Cinderella stamp, a non-postal stamp-like label *[[MS Viking Cinderella|MS ''Viking Cinderella]], a 1989 Viking Line cruiseferry See also *''Cindarella, a trilobite-like animal from the Cambrian Chengjiang biota *Cinderalla, a 2000 manga by Junko Mizuno *Cinderfella, a 1960 film starring Jerry Lewis *[[Cindrella (film)|''Cindrella (film)]], a 2016 Sri Lankan romantic film